Power Rangers: Global Corps
by StarWriter0303
Summary: When sudden attacks around the world to come to the attention of the nations, eight individuals are summoned to leave behind their old lives and protect the world. They must choose where their loyalties lie; teammates, country, or family.
1. Chapter 1 Five Years Gone

A/N: The rangers will be introduced in the second chapter, which will not be posted until I finish my current story Power Rangers: Olympian Force. I am aiming for around November, give or take.

Disclaimer: I only own Elena, Christopher, and Adina. Saban owns Power Rangers.

* * *

***Brazil, December 20th, 2010***

The man stumbled as his foot snagged the root of a tree. Around him was a thick tropical forest, night fall coming soon. A slight rain fell upon the man as he reach over to grab the silver brief case that he dropped when he fell to the wet, hot, forest floor. Desperately and stressed out, he peeked behind his shoulder, once he got back on his feet and was sprinting again.

The man fell forward once again as a shot was fired, just barely missing his shoulder, but grazing his hand that held the case, causing the case to fall to the floor and him rolling down after it. Shaking, he grabbed the case back up with his better hand. Most of his body was covered in dirt, and his once gray hair was now dyed brown from the mud.

He didn't go much farther before he collapsed with exhaustion against a moss covered tree.

"Elena–" He said into his watch, breathing heavily. "Where are you? I need medical assistance stat. Right hand shot," He said, wincing as he picked his hand. He tore off part of his shirt and quickly wrapped it around his injury. "I have the case, but they're on my tail. Location fifteen degrees south, fourty-two degrees west."

"Got it," A female voice said, coming through the communicator. "ETA, about five minutes and three seconds. Do you think you can hold on?"

"Um, Elena–" He said, looking up at the shadow that covered the sun. "I think that ETA needs to be now," Above him stood a tall a hooded person, who reached down and pulled the injured man up, holding him by his throat.

* * *

***Brazil Island Base, January 12th, 2015***

The long corridor hallway was almost completely empty, which wasn't very unusual for this time in the morning. Alone women walked down the hall, her heels clicking with each step. The hallways were very plain, and everything was made of a thick metal. The doors were all key access, and they had no handles, most likely siding doors. The air in the base smelt rich of sea water with a mix of a recent fresh water rainfall.

The blonde stopped abruptly at hearing a soft whimper. Her head snapped to the side causing her pony tail to whip into her face. She sighed and neared the door. She grabbed the key card off of her white lab coat and slid it through the reader. It blinked green twice before silently opening up.

The doors opened up into a large circler room. The ceiling being a dome made of thousands of glass tiles that were turning to a light shade of orange from the rising sun. All around the room were different types of monitors, and many rows of computers that circled inward. On one end of the room there was one larger monitor and two smaller on its sides. In the center was a round table with no middle. Where the center should have been was instead a large globe that rotated around. Eight chairs occupied the outside of the table, and in front of each chair was a variety of items. Everything followed an eight color code scheme.

"Pas encore," The blonde sighed in perfect French, as she spotted an about thirty-seven year old brunette man snoring in front of the large monitor. She walked over to him, and picked up a text book off of one of the tables. She dropped the book down next to the man, waking him up with a bang.

"Ah –" He shouted, scared at the rude awaking. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light. Once they did they fell upon his blonde female counter partner. Quickly, he whipped away the drool from his lips. "What time is it?" He groggily asked.

"0500," She said, picking up the book and turning around to place it on the table behind them. "Next time Mr. Darcy; I'd appreciate it if you would sleep in your own bed, rather than my computers. They have more than their fair share of your drool stained into them, more than your pillow I presume."

"Elena how many times do I have to remind you to call me Christopher, not Mr. Darcy? Mr. Darcy is my father." The brunette said, scratching his back as he yawned. He had a little stubble of hair on his chin that needed to be shaved.

"This would be the two-hundred and twenty-third," Elena said, as she added another tick-mark next to the two-hundred and twenty-two others on the back of her clipboard. "But, I do need to talk to you about an urgent matter," She grabbed a nearby rolling office chair, and sat down next to him. She looked at him, sighed, and pushed him aside roughly, gaining access to the computers.

"Hey–" He interjected. Elena, unfazed, continued her work.

"It's has been five years," She said, not looking away from the screen. She pulled up a file labeled Global Corps. "And I am only one women after all, and not that you are in the best of shape–" She couldn't continue because Christopher interrupted her.

"Hey, I am in good shape," He said, flexing his muscles, although his stomach did stick out some. "Ok, maybe ok shape, but I'm still able to get everything done."

"You're old," She said, honestly with a shrug. "You can't get everything done on your own any more. I've calculated it and you do not contain the physical aspects I need to get everything done. I–" Christopher raised his eye brow. "We–" She corrected. "Need help. I think it is time you consider activating the Global Rangers, before the next big attack comes."

"But I thought we weren't ready yet?" Elena adjusted her glasses as she wrote a quick note on her board. She preferred to do things the old fashion way rather than using the high tech computers.

"I have everything under control," the blonde scientist said, standing up. "You on the other hand," she eyed him up and down judgmentally. Christopher's clothes were wrinkled and old, while the scientist had changed into fresh clean ones.

"Are the morphers even done yet?" Christopher asked, following Elena around like a puppy. She stopped abruptly causing him to ram into her. She adjusted her posture before turning around and pushing him to the side.

"If you didn't spend all your time sleeping you would have known I had finished them weeks ago," The scientist walked around the circle table inspecting everything carefully before walking over to the main computer system. "DECA, I need teleportation for the following eight individuals to here."

"Elena no–" Christopher shouted, grabbing the blonde's arm.

* * *

Trivia: Christopher's name came from a google search on heroes. His ironically coming from Christopher Robin, _Winnie the Pooh_. Darcy coming from Fitzwilliam Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice_.


	2. Chapter 2 Locked In

A/N: Yes, I've made it two years on the site! Time really does fly when you're having fun. I just want to thank everyone of my friends I have made on here and everyone who has helped and supported me every step of the way. I decided that despite the fact that I couldn't finish Olympian Force on time, you guys have waited long enough. So, I decided to post this on my two year mark. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful OCs you guys have created. I hope I give each of them justice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the OCs except for Adina, Christopher and Elena. Global Corps just happens to be the creation of my wandering mind during class.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her?" a small brunette twenty year old asked with a thick German accent, as she nodded towards a female Mexican who was sound asleep in a chair. The Mexican appeared to be the youngest in the room and was dressed in old pajamas. Meanwhile the German was dressed in a white dress like the Greeks wore and had a crown of leaves on her head.

Eight adults, all ranging from eighteen to twenty five, were scattered throughout what appeared to be a conference room. None of them knew how they got there, only that one minute they were somewhere else and the next in a strange room with seven others.

The room held one oval shaped table with eight chairs, a set on cabinets on the left wall; which were all gray and held sliding doors, a few monitors and a projector, along with a security camera in the corner.

"For all we know she could be an assassin," a Scottish man, around the age of twenty-two said. Small wire framed glasses covered his eyes and he wore a white lab coat with the name McGee written on it in blue thread.

"If she was an assassin she would have woken up by now," an Israeli woman dressed in green cargo pants and a white shirt said. A mix of dirt and blood covered her body and her wild dark brown locks. Her eyes were fixed on the security camera in the corner. "Or she is a very bad one at that."

A blonde haired, brown eyed man who wore a dark blue blazer and a Luxemburg badge on his hip moved towards the women. Suggested by the suit the man wore, he was not a police officer rather a detective. He shook the women, causing her to jump up.

"¿Dónde estoy?" she asked. She looked down at her pajamas and suddenly became self-conscious. Her pajamas were pink with small white bunnies all over them.

"No pasa nada. Mi llamo Leonardo. ¿Habla Inglés?" the dark-skinned Brazilian man asked. He was dressed like he belonged in the circus with gold and dark blue training gear on. Up against the wall was a tightrope walking poll that he had in his hands at the time he was transported.

The female nervously bit her lip and eventually nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Just to clarify, does everyone here speak English?" a man dressed in a karate robe with a black belt asked. A red bandana was tied around his right bicep. Even though he didn't appear to be Chinese, having pale skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes, he had a Chinese accent. A few yeses sounded the room along with a few head nods. "I'm Darren Westbrook."

"Vanessa Diaz," the dark haired Mexican female said. "But you can call me Nessie."

"Leonardo Vasquez," the Brazilian man said.

"Lauren Peirce," the German female said, who originally asked about waking Nessie up.

"Matthew McGee, but I prefer Matty," the Scottish man said.

"Aaron Taylor," a Canadian brunette man said. He was dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. His hair was messed up and his eyes were droopy. Like Nessie, Aaron was most likely was asleep when he was transported.

"Alfons von Kreig," the Luxemburg Detective addressed himself. Everyone turned to where the Israeli woman was sitting the last time they hear her speak, except she wasn't there.

"Adina Levi," the women said, as she gracefully balanced on a chair under the security camera. Sometime during waking Nessie up and introductions she had silently made her way over to the camera. The bolts that held the camera to the wall had been pried out and placed on the table. The camera was pulled off the wall exposing a group of wires. Quickly she produced a small knife off of her hip and cut the wires. Jumping down, she threw the camera to the ground satisfied.

Before anyone could say anything about the knife in Adina hand the sliding doors that had been locked opened up. Christopher accompanied by Elena walk in. Elena held eight folders in her hands all which had a blue logo stamp in the center, like FBI classified folders.

Adina quickly lunged towards the two. But, before she could do any damage, Alfons grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go," Adina yelled, as she struggled against Alfons' hold. In a quick flash, she stepped on his toe and twisted his arm around causing him to yelp.

"Officer Levi stop!" Christopher shouted grabbing the women. "We mean no harm."

"No harm!" Leonardo yelled, as he got up out of his chair. "First you kidnap all of us and now you tell us you mean no harm?" Adina yanked herself out of Christopher's arms. She backed up next to Aaron and crossed her arms.

"We demand to be released now!" Darren yelled, standing up and slamming his fist down onto the table.

Nessie, who was still confused from when she woke up, remained quiet. "What do you want from us?" she asked, her voice coming out in a barely a whisper.

"My name is Christopher and this is my partner Dr. Elena Montgomery," Christopher said. "We need your help. Our world as we know it is coming to an end."

"Fourteen years ago a special police force known as Global Corps was created to help regulate global crimes," Elena said, as the eight strangers in the room slowly calmed down. Most of them had made their way to a seat except for Adina and Alfons. "Five years ago though, two officers came across an unusual energy source. Commander Darcy, the founder of Global Corps, and I quickly went out to investigate. What we came across were nine jewels like stones."

"What Commander Darcy didn't know at the time was someone else was also looking for these exact stones," Christopher said, as he passed out a portfolio to everyone. "This man called himself Rasha. Legend has it that these stones have the power to take complete control over anyone's mind when all nine are put together. We have reason to believe that Rasha wishes to use this to take over our world. Unfortunately before Global Corps officers were able to secure all of the stones, Rasha attack Commander Darcy and successfully grabbed one of the nine. The rest were scattered throughout Earth."

"Recently Rasha has started to look for the rest of the stones," Elena said. "His attacks have become more frequent and wider spread. There aren't enough Global Corps Officers to keep up with his attacks. This is where we need you. We need you to become Power Rangers and find the rest of the stones."

"Power Rangers?" Matty asked. "It's been fifteen years since Power Rangers have been on Earth."

"No offense, but all of this seems like a bunch of hogwash to me," Aaron said, crossing his arms.

"The eight of you were hand chosen for this," Christopher said.

"How can you expect us to drop everything just to play Indiana Jones?" Lauren said.

"It's going to take a lot of sacrifice. You're going to have to live here on the base full time and be put through many hours of training. But you eight are the only ones who can do it," Christopher pleaded.

"I'll do it," Darren said, as he opened his portfolio. The inside held a picture of him and a brief biography. Next to him it said Operative One, Red.

"Me too," Matty and Vanessa said at the same time. Lauren also added a reluctant head nod to the mix, after flipping through her portfolio. Leonardo answered with a loud yes and Alfons and Adina also added their yes to the mix.

"These are your morphers," Elena said, as she opened up a metal brief case. Inside were eight small silver dog tags. They held the numbers 001-008 on them along with a color. Christopher handed out the ones that said red, blue, yellow, green, pink, white, black and gold on them to Darren, Aaron, Lauren, Matty, Nessie, Adina, Alfons and Leonardo respectively.

"To morph you yell GC, Activate. The Global Trackers were invented by me a few years ago when we realized that Global Corps didn't have the technology or power needed to capture Rasha," Elena said.

"Once your DNA bonds with your morpher your connection becomes permanent. You'll realize that you'll know more than you ever did and your reflexes will be advanced. You'll be able to do things you could only dream of," Christopher said.

"If we're going to be living here, can you at least tell us where here is?" Aaron asked, as he slid his dog tags on over his head. The edges along with the writing on his tag glowed blue for a few seconds.

"You are currently on Global Corps's Brazilian Island Base shortened to B.I.B., located at about 500 miles off of the coast of Rio de Janeiro. It is about 0523," Dr. Montgomery said, looking at her watch. "We want to start training at 0600, so you'll have a little more than a half hour to get situated into your bunks. You'll find that some of your personal items have been also transported to the base as well."

"Our base is equipped with highly advanced system known as D.E.C.A," Christopher said. "D.E.C.A was invented on a nearby planet known as KO-35. Cameras located throughout the base allow D.E.C.A. to monitor the base. D.E.C.A. controls just about everything on the base. Each of you has already had a retinal scan done by D.E.C.A. without you knowing. Dr. Montgomery had given you each high security access on the base."

"Welcome to Global Corps," Elena said.

* * *

Useful information: Global Corps takes place in the universe Theta. The only past Power Ranger team includes Aura Possession (my other OC team). Before Aura Possession, Power Rangers never existed on Earth. Besides KO-35 all of the other planets mentioned on Power Rangers do not exist. More as to how D.E.C.A. was installed into the base will be revealed.

Trivia: This chapter was rewritten, deleted, lost and rewitten many times. By the last time, a lot of information from my original idea had changed.


End file.
